Sempre
by Honoo no Tsuki
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Hao is now staying and training the others? What is he really planning? Shounen ai fluff.
1. Finding Hao

**Pre-notes:** Just in case I lose people in my story, I'll have some notes here first, so no one gets lost. XD I'm not sure if Opacho's a boy or girl...so I'm presuming that she's a girl. It is after the anime series. I'm presuming Hao's not dead, I don't want him to be dead. xp. No flame-flames. Me scared of flames. Me want reviews. Everything in this fanfic is mine...except characters. xp Enough said, enjoy.

**Disclaimers: **Lazy to write all my disclaimers, so my disclaimer is here. I do not own the characters in Shaman King. I only own my **own** characters and plots...xp and stories...

**Chapter One: Finding Hao**

The young African girl gazed at the full moon, tears welling up in her eyes. The Shaman Fight had been put on hold for the time being until the Great Spirits had decided to commence it again. She and her companions were separated. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair lightly and rustled her poncho.

"Hao-sama...where are you?" She called softly.

Another breeze, stronger this time, seemed to give the little girl a push. It was then that she decided to search for her 'Hao-sama'. That was why she ended up in Tokyo a few months later...

XxXxXxX

It was a typical sunny day for the Asakura household. Yoh had manage to sneak away with Manta to the park, where they both sat under the shade of a tree and enjoyed the cool breeze in peaceful silence. As both had their eyes closed, they never noticed the incoming organism till it was too late.

"Hao-sama!" The little African girl squealed while landing on Yoh's tummy.

"A...are? Hao? Nani?" Yoh tried to gather his thoughts while trying to figure out who just latched on to him.

"What's going on? Ne..." Manta asked.

The little African girl released her hold on Yoh's shirt front and sat back on his lap, studying him and Mata carefully.

"Opacho...right?" Manta asked, remembering her being around Hao most of the time.

The little girl nodded her head and was about to speak when a new voice interrupted.

"Yoh. Get back to training," Anna ordered, apparently, she had found him.

"Yoh-sama?" Opacho looked at Yoh closely, "eh?"

"Maa..." Yoh rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's your own fault for keeping your hair longer," Ren said, after spotting Anna.

Yoh laughed it off as nothing and asked if Opacho wanted to stay with them. After a few moments of hestitation, she agreed to stay. At least she didn't have to worry about food and lodging, giving her more time to concentrate on finding Hao.

XxXxXxX

"But...she's still a child," Yoh argued desperately.

"So? She can at least wash the dishes, dry the dishes or clean the table," Anna said cooly.

"That...that's child labour!" Yoh gasped.

A sharp look from Anna was enough. Yoh got himself prepared, even Amidamaru was prepared. Anna ordered him to run a hundred laps and tears cascaded down his face. Sure, he was prepared, but not prepared for a hundred laps. Yoh went off to put on his clogs, tied his hair up and opened the door. He called out to the house that he was leaving.

"Opacho will go with Yoh-sama!" Opacho called loudly from the kitchen.

She looked at Anna for permission, after receiving a nod from her, Opacho left with Yoh. He picked her up and let her sit on his shoulders while he jogged.

"Yoh-sama is like Hao-sama," Opacho stated from her perch on his shoulders.

"Eh? Why so?" Yoh asked, still jogging at the same steady pace.

"Because Hao-sama also let Opacho sit on his shoulders," Opacho answered cutely.

Yoh chuckled at the answer and slowed to a stop when he spotted a familiar figure by the stream. The only illumination being from the moon. The moon's rays only managed to illuminate the figure slightly. All Yoh knew was that the familiar figure had long hair. Was that a white poncho he spotted? Wanting to clarify his suspicions, Yoh walked closer towards the figure. He smiled before making a little pact with Opacho.

XxXxXxX

Suddenly, his vision was obscured and he immediately lift his hands to his eyes, only to find a pair of hands covering them. He mentally cursed at himself for being careless.

"Dare da?" The little African girl asked.

"Opacho?" Hao asked.

"Atari," Opacho answered cheerfully, "but Hao-sama only got it half correct. You have to guess who covered your eyes."

Hao went quiet. Normally, Opacho was not this palyful. Could it be a trick? He called the first name that came into his mind, Machi, but he was wrong. Opacho announced proudly that Hao had two chances left. Two chances left? What were they going to do after the two chances? Hao wasted no time in calling out the other two names.

"Hao-sama got it all wrong," Opacho said sadly and he tensed.

Suddenly, his vision was no longer obscured and he quickly grabbed the retreating hands, none too gently.

"Itai!" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Hao turned around after releasing his hold on the wrists. His eyes widened at the two people before him. Opacho was sitting on Yoh's shoulders and smiling happily while the other was grinning at him.

"Yoh..." Hao muttered before smiling.

Before Hao could say anything, Opacho said that she wanted to sit on his shoulders. He laughed before lifting her off of Yoh's shoulders and depositing her on his shoulders. Hao reached a hand out and tugged at Yoh's ponytail lightly.

"So I see you've decided to keep your hair long," Hao stated.

"And I see you've decided to cut your hair," Yoh replied.

Both boys gave a side glance to each other before bursting out in laughter. Although Hao had his hair cut, it was actually the same length as Yoh's hair. Yoh offered to let Hao stay at his place, but he turned it down. It did not take Yoh long to pester his brother into giving in.

Game Over or Continue?

**Author's Notes: **This chapter's done...should I add a continuation? Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! XD Hao seems to be out of character here...xp... This one is a dedication to Silver-Eyed-Hyuuga...XD Serious. Since I'm not really good at writing Naruto fanfics...I thought this would be good enough...xp


	2. Evil Does Not Prevail

**Pre-notes: **(cries) I know...but someone keeps telling me Opacho's a girl...(glares at KinRin)...that's why I made Opacho a girl...(takes out hankie and bites on it) Don't kill me... Anyway, as an apology...I'll tell everyone first. It's going to be a yaoi ficcie...since I'm in a yaoi mood recently...(bows down chibi style) Gomen nasai...but yaoi. Don't like, don't read. I'll spoil the fun and tell the pairings here then... It's going to be Ryu/Lyserg, Horokeu/Ren, Hao/Yoh...so...yeah...xp

**Thanks:**

RiffRaffMan --- Thanks for the note on Opacho is a BOY...(double glare at KinRin)

Babysoft-chan --- I'm going to continue...and thanks again for the note on Opacho being a boy...seriously...I must stop listening to the twins...(glares at KinRin again)

artaqefa --- (takes out a box of kleenex) Don't cry...I'll keep in mind...TT-TT...

**Thank you, my so far...three...T-T reviewers... **I hope you can continue to review my story and tell me how I should improve...if you don't mind shounen ai fluff, that is. I'm not sure how I can change and edit Opacho into a BOY...so er...I'll post this chappie of Opacho as a BOY...not GIRL...XD 'Nuff said...enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Evil Does Not Prevail**

It was Hao's first day at the Asakura household. Although the night before was bad as not a single soul, except for the cute African boy and his cute younger twin, voted for him to remain in the house. It took almost all of Yoh's ideas just to convince them to allowing his brother to stay, of course, Opacho had helped out too. Hao looked around the corridor and wondered where his brother and Opacho were before walking into the living room in Yoh's tee-shirt and jeans. Anna spotted him and walked over to hand him a piece of paper before returning to her television programme. He looked at the paper and his eyes almost bulged out.

"I'm not Yoh," he stated flatly.

"I know. Yoh doesn't wear earrings," Anna said without adverting her gaze from the screen.

"Then...why?" Hao asked.

He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to see Horohoro shaking his head.

"Everyone has a roster. We're supposed to follow it if we want to have free lodging," Horohoro sighed and glanced at the paper in Hao's hands, "it seems that you and Yoh will be doing everything together."

Horohoro left the room for the bathroom. Just when Hao was about to question Anna and her sanity, he heard his twin's and Opacho's voice.

"Hao (Opacho: Hao-sama)! Could you please help out in the kitchen!" The both of them yelled at the same time.

Hao sighed and decided that there was no free lunch in the world before making his way to the kitchen. Ryu was in charge of cooking as Anna was spoilt by his culinary skills, while Lyserg was in charge of arranging the food on their respective plates and bowls. Yoh scooped the rice into bowls passed to him by Opacho while Ren and Hao spread the utensils, bowls and plates on the table.

"And here I thought I'm the guest," Hao grumbled.

"Initially I had the same thoughts, but in this house, I don't think the word 'guests' means anything...so we have to just learn to accept it," Ren said before going into the kitchen to take out more bowls, plates and utensils.

XxXxXxX

That morning began with a noisy breakfast and for once, Hao felt the warmth of home. He gave a tiny yet sincere smile before beginning to eat. Although the smile went unnoticed by many, Yoh and Opacho who had been observing him all the time had definitely seen it. They both gave their own secret smiles before enjoying the breakfast. The meal ended with Horohoro, Ren, Ryu and Lyserg doing the washing and clearing up.

"I thought Ren had helped out in the preparation of breakfast?" Hao asked Yoh when he heard Ren saying that he wanted to help out.

"He's just using it as an excuse to be with Horohoro," Yoh chuckled before pulling his older twin by the hand towards the main door for their foot-wear.

'Just like how I'm using it as an excuse too...' Hao thought silently.

XxXxXxX

"Where are we going?" Hao asked while his younger brother dragged him along.

"Somewhere nice and quiet to train," Yoh answered.

Upon arriving at their destination twenty minutes later, Yoh released his hold on Hao's hand and announced cheerfully that they were going to train. Hao looked at Yoh's empty hands and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Noticing the unasked question, Yoh gave a grin before stating that they were going to train without Oversouls, just plain martial arts.

"I thought you should concentrate on training your furyoku instead. The Shaman Fight is going to restart soon," Hao stated while enjoying the late morning breeze.

"Saa...but I'd rather train up on my speed," Yoh grinned, "to be as fast as you."

Hao smiled before disappearing. Only to reappear in front of Yoh to give him a hard shove. Yoh blinked and was still amazed at his brother's speed although he had seen it so many times.

"Before I help you train on your speed," Hao pinned the other against the nearest tree, "tell me how you managed to reduce my furyoku level."

"Huh? I didn't do anything except attacking you," Yoh replied, struggling against his twin's tight hold on his wrists.

"You don't know the consequences of lying to me," Hao muttered darkly, his face an inch away from the other.

"I'm not lying," Yoh said while trying to move away, but with his back flush aginst the tree and his wrists pinned on either side of him, he could do nothing.

Hao searched the other's half's obsidian eyes for any signs of lie, but he found none. Satisfied, he backed away and began to train Yoh.

XxXxXxX

"Time out. I'm beat. Give me a break," Yoh managed to say between his gasps for air before flopping onto the grass.

Three hours had passed since the start of their speed training. Yoh was obviously out of breath, sweaty and tired, while his brother was no where near being fazed.

"You're really pathetic," Hao said light-heartedly before sitting down beside his other half.

"Am not," Yoh stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Then explain your current situation," Hao said while looking at the rustling leaves of the trees.

"That's because..." Yoh got up, walked a few paces away, "you're ancient!"

Hao turned his head in time to see his brother running away. He quickly got up and chased the other. It was only a matter of time that he caught up with his brother. He tackled the younger one and they went tumbling around, each trying to gain dominance over the other.

"Explain what you mean by 'ancient'," Hao demanaded, after successfully pinning the other to the ground.

"Beacuse...you're like a thousand years old..." Yoh whispered, afraid that if he said too loud, the other would do something drastic to him.

"I'm only the same age as you," Hao stated, leaning closer to the other's face.

Hao's face was so close to Yoh's that they both could feel each other's breath on their faces. Before Hao could close in for the kill, Yoh's stomach growled. They both looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter.

"I guess we have to get back to help out for lunch?" Hao asked.

Yoh shook his head before saying, "we did during breakfast, so we only wash dishes."

"I wonder how I ended up being with you all," Hao sighed before getting off the other.

"Datte...evil does not prevail," Yoh answered cheerfully.

Game Over or Continue?

**Author's Notes: **Okies...Hao still seems OOC... --''' This chapter explains a little why Yoh could manage to sneak up on Hao. As Hao was busy thinking why his furyoku level was lower, Yoh had snuck up on him. Got it? Or did I lose anyone? XDAbout Hao pinning Yoh...well...I was browsing some Hao/Yoh websites...and they had pictures of Hao pinning Yoh here, there, everywhere. Andthe parts where Hao is so awfully near to kissing Yoh...(evil laughter). I'm not havingHao kiss Yoh until people beg for it...including my friends...nyaha. Reviews please. How did it go? Is it good? No good? Where do I need to improve on? One question...is Hao telepathic? Like...he can read minds? Anyway,I'm a much better original fiction writer. Fanfiction is harder as you have to consider the characters personality. I'll continue the story when people review to tell me to...XD Well...I've got chapter 3 with me...starting on chapter 4...and I'm having my major exams soon, so not much updates...XD I'm pure evil...alrighty, Reviews, okie? (takes a frying pan in an attempt to threaten people to review)


	3. Freedom

**Pre-notes: **Thankies dear reviewers...XD Neway, here...

**hoshiakari: **I'll try to write more chapters, so you should review more then. Lol.

**Crimson Dragon X: **Boy or girl...boy or girl...uwaaaahhh...confuse...(seeing stars) Anyway, since three of my reviewers from before said Opacho's a boy...we'll stick to that then...(seeing stars with apologetic sweatdrop)

**Babysoft-chan: **Oh...sorry about that...XD never mind...it's still shounen ai...XD The 'ancient' part was when I got super bored and was pondering on Hao's age...XD So it's never wise to leave me bored and alone. Lol. Using the kitchen? I was still thinking of using the bedroom...XD

**Thanks to dear reviewers...anymore reviews? **XD Anyway, on with the story...

**Chapter Three: Freedom**

After announcing that she would be gone for a few weeks, Anna left the Asakura household. When she passed Hao, she stopped.

"If you try anything funny, I'll send _your_ own shikigami after _you_," Anna threatened without looking at him.

"What makes you so sure that _my_ shikigami will come after _me_?" Hao smirked.

"Your furyoku level is lower and it should be the same level as Yoh's now," Anna pointed out.

Hao's expression turned dark while he watched Anna leave. He turned and entered the house, half pissed and half amused. Pissed as Anna had realised the drastic drop in his furyoku and amused as he expected to hear party noises. But it was just plain quiet. He was about to walk in to the bedroom he and Yoh shared when he spotted the Ainu and the Chinese boy.

"You know...you can do that in your room," Hao smirked, clearly amused that Ren's tongari twitched from surprise.

"Don't you know privacy!" Horohoro blurted out.

"I do...but you're kissing at a corridor where people walk," Hao laughed, loving the crimson blush on both the startled boys' faces.

Before Horohoro could retort, the door slid open and Yoh proceeded to grab Hao in. Ren blinked at the now empty corridor, save the both of them. Realisation dawned upon him and his face was now beet red. He grabbed Horohoro's hand and dragged him to their bedroom. Horohoro struggled and protested, demanding an explanation.

"Yoh knows and saw us, that's why he never came out of his room. He didn't want to disturb. Get it, baka!" Ren nearly yelled as he had to spell it out to the Ainu with a beet red face.

XxXxXxX

"Hey...I was having fun teasing them," Hao pouted at his twin.

"Another time then. They were making up for lost time as Anna didn't allow them to kiss when she's around," Yoh sighed.

Hao blinked at the new information and pondered why his brother seemed so calm and not disgusted by it. He pushed Yoh out of the room and went about changing out of his yukata. He emerged a few minutes later in Yoh's orange tee-shirt and jeans. He had removed his earrings and tied his hair in a high ponytail.

"Now we're identical," Yoh pouted.

Hao laughed at the comment and his brother's pout. True, they were almost identical. Almost same height, same clothes, hair style and the relax, laid back smile. Yoh asked if he wanted to train, and he agreed. Yoh suggested that they trained in teams and he went off to get Ryu and Lyserg while Hao went to get Horohoro and Ren.

"Let's go training as a team," Hao said after sliding the door to Horohoro's and Ren's bedroom open.

"Yoh? I thought you're more polite than that!" Horohoro yelled after breaking the kiss with Ren.

"Wrong. I'm Yoh's brother," he replied with a smirk.

"Hao! Horohoro! Ren! Are you all done yet?" Yoh yelled from the main entrance, successfully cutting off Horohoro's next remark.

After waiting for the lovers to change into their training gear and keeping their weapons, they left the house. Faust and Eliza remained in the house as they had to entertain customers going there for their hot springs and therapy. Without Anna around, they could train anyway they like and even relax.

XxXxXxX

After arriving at the training grounds, they split themselves into two teams. Hao, Horohoro and Ryu in a team while Yoh, Ren and Lyserg in a team. There were, of course, protests as Ryu did not want to hurt his precious Lyserg and Horohoro did not want to fight with Ren, as the Chinese boy was bound to hurt him. Yoh sweatdropped and looked at Hao, who had planned the whole teams.

'They don't know how I'm going to take my time in torturing and teasing them,' Hao thought silently with a smirk.

"If during the Shaman Fight, you have to fight with each other, what would you do? Give up?" Hao asked and added mentally that maybe he would. Just _maybe_.

The other four went silent while trying to figure out their feelings and what they would really do. Yoh looked on but did not give it much thoughts as he knew what he would do.

"At least we're training, helping each other to gain furyoku, isn't that enough?" Hao asked again.

'I'll take the opportuinity too..'Hao thought silently.

Game Over or Continue?

**Author's Notes: **Short...I know. I did not come up with the teams though. XD My friend did. She was thinking along the lines of a Seme team and a Uke team. Lol. And about Ren's tongari twitching...can't resist it. XD I love it when his spike reacts. Really remind me of a koneko...and a fierce one at that. XD About Anna leaving...xp...I like her, so I don't wanna bash her or something...so have to get her out of the way by making her leave for a few weeks, right? XD Reviews please! I'll give you cola and cookies...XD


End file.
